Memoir
by mik4el
Summary: AU. Oneshoot./..Seandainya tidak ada kecelakaan bulan lalu../"Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun."/ Summary suck. Warning inside. Enjoy!


Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dengan angkuh pagi itu. Burung-burung juga mulai berkicau tak jelas. Banyak orang telah melangkah untuk melanjutkan harinya. Bekerja, kuliah, sekolah, dan lainnya. Jalanan tampak ramai—atau bisa dibilang macet—walaupun waktu masih terbilang pagi. Di ujung jalan raya, terdapat sebuah apartemen mewah menjulang tinggi. Tepat di kamar bernomor 203 seorang _namja_ terbangun karena terkena bias matahari yang menyilaukan.

Memoir

By:

vvonkyu

Disclaimer : I only own this fict

Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, and other(s) –maybe-

Warning : AU, OOC, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Ide cerita pasaran, Alur gak jelas, 80% isi cerita adalah flashback, Minim deskripsi, dll.

DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE!

"….." = talk

_Italic words_ = flashback

_#nowplaying: Ukiss-0330, Annabel-Anamnesis, Adele-Someone Like You, Big Bang- Haru Haru _

_(dianjurkan membaca sambil mendengarkan playlist ini supaya feelnya lebih dapet^^)_

.:_NP_:.

_Namja_ itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamar tidurnya. Berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi. Mengoleskan pasta gigi di atas sikat gigi yang berwarna biru. Lalu, mulai menggosok giginya perlahan. Tak lama, pikirannya melayang ke masa beberapa tahun lalu. Di suasana yang sama….

"Hyung"

_Seorang namja yang baru bangun tidur memanggil namja lainnya yang sudah berada di kamar mandi dan sedang menggosok gigi. Namja yang sedang menggosok giginya itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang._

"_Kau sudah bangun Kyu_?"

"_Hmmhh_"

_Hanya gumam kecil dari namja yang dipanggil Kyu itu. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk _hyung-_nya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kokoh namja yang sedang dipeluknya. Sang _hyung _hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya._

"_Baiklah. Cuci muka dan gosok gigimu dulu_."

"_Malas _hyung."

"_Yah! Kau jorok sekali! Masa tidak mau gosok gigi_?"

"_Aku mau _hyung _ yang menggosok gigiku_!"

"_Kenapa kau ini manja sekali? Aish, kemari_!"

"_Hehe~ kau memang yang terbaik Siwon _hyung!"

_Namja_ itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali meneruskan acara menggosok giginya. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia perlu olahraga dan ia memutuskan untuk _jogging _mengelilingi taman dekat apartemennya.

~ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ~

"Pagi Siwon-_ssi_!" sapa seorang satpam yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan _namja_ ini. _Namja_ yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipit—yang menambah ketampanan wajahnya. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Siwon itu kemudian melanjutkan lari kecilnya. Sesampainya di taman, ia menuju bangku panjang di pinggir taman. Duduk untuk beristirahat sebentar. Matanya menatap kepada dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia teringat, dulu ia dan Kyuhyun sering sekali bermain di taman ini dan setiap minggu mereka akan berpiknik kecil. Siwon kembali tersenyum dan tanpa terasa menetes setitik air mata dari sudut matanya.

"Hyung _hari ini kan libur, bagaimana kalau kita piknik di taman? Pasti akan menyenangkan _hyung!"

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu. _Kajja!"

"_Yeay! Piknik piknik! Hahahaha~"_

"_Kau kelihatan senang sekali Kyu. Padahal kita sudah sering kan piknik setiap minggu."_

_Namja yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum lebar dan jarinya membentuk tanda peace. Menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan pipi gembul bersepuh rona merah karena diterpa panasnya sinar matahari. Namja itu—Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dan tak lama akhirnya ia buka suara._

"_Ini berbeda _hyung!_ Biasanya kan kita piknik hari minggu. Tapi sekarang kita piknik di hari senin. Kau mau tahu kenapa aku sangat senang dengan piknik hari ini?" tanyanya antusias._

"_Kurasa tidak." Jawab Siwon sambil menyeringai kecil. Menunggu reaksi dari malaikat di depannya akan jawabannya._

"_I hate you! Kau tidak romantis _hyung! _Huh_~"

"_Siapa bilang aku romantis eoh_?"

_Tak terasa, sepasang kekasih—atau sekarang sudah menjadi suami istri, karena mereka baru saja menikah 4 bulan yang lalu—itu telah sampai di taman. Kemudian, keduanya duduk di atas rumput hijau yang melapisi tanah di bawahnya. Rumput itu terasa lembut dan Kyuhyun merasa mereka tidak memerlukan tikar sebagai alas duduk saat itu._

_Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan barang bawaannya dari keranjang yang dipegang Siwon. Dua tumpuk pancake susu dengan tetesan madu di atasnya dan dua cup bubble tea. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun mengambil satu tumpuk pancake manis dan satu cup bubble tea untuknya. Lalu, yang lainnya ia berikan pada Siwon. Keduanya menikmati makanan dengan damai hingga tak tersisa. Siwon lalu menarik bahu Kyuhyun agar mendekat dan bersandar pada bahu kokohnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan menikmati atmosfer nyaman yang tercipta sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun angkat bicara._

"_Pancakenya enak sekali _hyung! _Kau tahu aku suka sekali dengan pancake madu buatanmu."_

"_Hmm. Terima kasih."_

_Sepertinya piknik kali ini memang benar-benar menyenangkan. Terlebih ia banyak mendapat senyum manis dari Kyuhyun dan belum lagi pujian karena pancake yang dibuatnya sangat disukai oleh malaikatnya._

Siwon tersenyum lebar mengingat masa lalunya bersama Kyuhyun. Seandainya Kyuhyun masih disini, seandainya bulan lalu tidak ada kecelakaan, seandainya ia tak membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi ke supermarket di seberang apartemennya, seandainya… Dirinya hanya bisa berandai-andai sekarang.

~ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ~

Karena merasa sudah cukup lelah dan matahari juga sudah semakin terik, Siwon melangkah kembali ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di apartemen, ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Merilekskan otot-ototnya sehabis berlari. Menyalakan televisi untuk menonton berita pagi. Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka menonton berita. Jika ditanya mengapa, ia akan dengan tegas menjawab "Berita itu membosankan. Lebih asik juga main PSP! Apalagi menonton drama!" Siwon tersenyum kecut mengingat segala tentang Kyuhyun. Namun, tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau bagian dari hatinya begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Meskipun baru satu bulan semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun dari dunia.

Merasakan badannya lengket, Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Menyegarkan pikirannya.

15 menit kemudian, Siwon keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah terlihat rapi dengan kaus polo berwarna merah dan celana jeans panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk sarapan di cafe dekat apartemennya. Café favoritnya dan Kyuhyun. Sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Siwon berhenti. Menengok ke samping. Melihat ada sepeda berwarna biru. Sepeda yang biasanya ia dan Kyuhyun gunakan untuk jalan-jalan sore. Siwon yang membawa sepeda, sedangkan Kyuhyun dibonceng di depan. Sangat romantis memang, namun itu hanya masa lalu.

Siwon menggandeng sepeda tersebut keluar. Membawanya sebagai kendaraan menuju café di ujung jalan sana. Tak jarang di jalan ia disapa oleh beberapa tetangga yang kebetulan lewat. Bersepeda pagi itu terasa sangat lama.

Sesampainya Siwon di depan café, ia memarkirkan sepedanya. Lalu, masuk ke dalam café. Bermaksud untuk mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Namun, tempat itu sudah terisi oleh seorang nenek. Merasa tak enak, Siwon memilih duduk di samping kanan nenek itu. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja Siwon.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?"

"_Pancake_ dan _cappuccino_."

"Baik. 10 menit lagi pesanan anda akan datang."

"Hmm."

Pelayan itu lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang kembali melamun. Nenek di sebelahnya tadi telah beranjak. Sudah selesai mungkin. Saking seriusnya melamun, Siwon sampai tak sadar kalau pesanannya sudah datang 5 menit yang lalu. Dengan malas, ia menuangkan madu di atas _pancake_nya dan mulai memakannya sedikit. Tak lama berselang, ada seorang pengunjung lagi yang datang dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Siwon. Di dekat jendela.

Entah ada apa, Siwon seperti tertarik untuk memperhatikan pengunjung ini. Seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan rambut coklat ikal dan tubuh kurus. Mirip dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Atau ini hanya delusi karena ia terlalu merindukan Kyuhyun?

Pelayan yang tadi melayani Siwon mendatangi _namja_ itu. Siwon dapat mendengar _namja_ itu menggumam lalu menyebutkan pesanannya…

"_Pancake_ dan eumm~ _bubble tea_!"

"Oh iya! Tolong susu dalam _pancake_nya jangan terlalu banyak dan _bubble tea_nya jangan terlalu manis."

DEG

Waktu serasa berhenti. Satu pertanyaan muncul dari benak Siwon. Mengapa pesanan _namja_ itu sama dengan pesanan Kyuhyun dulu saat mereka makan di café ini? Siwon ingat betul bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan cerianya memesan _pancake_ dan _bubble tea_ khas dirinya.

"_Pancake_ tapi susu dalam _pancake_nya jangan terlalu banyak dan _bubble tea less sugar_!"

Siwon menatap nanar _namja_ di sampingnya ini. _Pancake_ dan _cappuccino_ miliknya diabaikan begitu saja semenjak kedatangan _namja_—yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun—beberapa menit lalu. Hatinya seolah menaruh harapan bahwa _namja_ di sampingnya ini memang benar-benar Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun-nya yang pergi dipanggil Tuhan karena kecelakaan tertabrak mobil yang melaju sangat kencang kala Kyuhyun sedang menyebrang dengan riang setelah berbelanja dari supermarket.

Tak disengaja, _namja_ itu menoleh ke arah meja Siwon dan tersenyum. Membuat kedua matanya yang sipit terbentuk menjadi garis lurus saking lebar senyumannya. Dan gigi putihnya yang besar. Serta pipi chubby yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk mencubitnya. _Namja_ itu benar-benar menggemaskan!

_Namja_ itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar. Siwon sengaja mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat telah sampai di depan kasir, _namja_ itu kemudian membayar sesuai dengan pesanannya. Siwon maju selangkah. Namun, saat _namja_ itu berbalik, Siwon tak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Tak enak hati, Siwon segera membayar kemudian menolong _namja_ itu berjalan. Membawanya keluar dari antrean.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kakiku terasa seperti diinjak oleh gajah. Sakit sekali!"

Siwon yang mendengarnya mau tak mau tertawa. Kata-kata yang diutarakan _namja_ di depannya ini sangat mengocok perut. Belum lagi bibirnya yang mengerucut imut karena kesal.

"Haha~ maafkan aku err—"

"Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun."

Bolehkah Siwon meminta waktu dihentikan saat ini?

THE END

Funky Town, March 29, 2012 10:29PM KST

a/n: well, ini fic yang saya bilang akan direpublish. Bagi yang merasa familiar dengan fic ini, jangan pernah bilang kalau ini plagiat-_- ini fic saya dulu sebelum akun Yin Xian saya hapus karena ada problem. Bagi yang belum pernah baca, semoga memuaskan!^^ Mumpung saya punya banyak waktu, mari balas review 'Our Story'!

anin lovewonkyu: ah saya suka menyiksa wonkyu jadi harus sad end /slapped/ okay, lain waktu ya kalau mood menyiksa kyuhyun saya sedang down lol thanks for review^^

xoxoxo: saya belum mahir bikin ff panjang-panjang-_-v yup! Thanks for review^^

Kyuya13: ahh maafkan saya /bow/ terima kasih reviewnya^^

ChoMhia: itu sudah full story, terima kasih reviewnya^^

kyukyu712: iya:') terima kasih thanks reviewnya^^

Irmawonkyushipper: hehe iya terima kasih sudah review^^

MyKyubee: yup! Terima kasih reviewnya^^

ChoEunHye12: iya saya belum bisa bikin long story gitu apalagi berchapter._. terima kasih pujian dan reviewnya^^

babykyupa: ahh begitukah? Saya yg buat juga nyesek kok T_T ayo nangis bareng /ditendang/

407bubleblue: saya suka sad end apalagi nyiksa wonkyu terlebih nyiksa kyuhyun T_T yeah I will lol! Thanks for your review^^

rikha-chan: iya terima kasih^^ tapi aku suka angst pake banget._. yah diusahakan yah^^ terima kasih reviewnya^^

blockbjaelf: ah begitukah? Saya senang pake banget dengernya T_T terima kasih banyak! Lol I will lah~ thanks for your review anyway^^

Thanks juga bagi yang sudah mengalert dan memfav FF saya^^

See you in my next story!^^

Sign,

vvonkyu

.:created March 29, 2012 | edited October 1, 2012 16:31:.


End file.
